We want War
by Maellia
Summary: La guerre arrive. C'est ce que Tsunade, Kage de Konoha, constate. Sasuke arrive à la porte du village en pensant se venger, Suna ne soutient plus Konoha, et les autres villages ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Sans y croire vraiment, elle pense que les enfants de Konoha, qui ne sont encore que des genins seront les héros de Konoha. Ou de la chair à canon...
1. Chapitre 1

__Mat__

* * *

- Ce vil serpent d'Orochimaru est mort cette nuit.

- Et ? Je ne crois que quelqu'un de plus dangereux que cet homme-là puisse gouverner le Pays du Son.

- Détrompe-toi Iruka, il a été tué par Sasuke, et si l'on suit les coutumes du pays, c'est bien lui qui sera Kage à sa place…

- Et après ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin.

- De plus, en ayant été son sensei auparavant, je connais bien Sasuke. Il n'a aucun désir pour ce genre de chose. Le pouvoir et tout ce qui va avec ne l'intéressent guère. Il est seulement motivé par la vengeance. Une fois qu'il l'aura, il voudra retourner vers la paix. J'en suis certain.

- Hélas, Itachi demeure introuvable. Il pourrait être n'importe où. Qui plus est, j'ai eu vent de rumeur concernant ses présentes intentions. Il semblerait que Sasuke ait une toute autre visée qu'Itachi et la vengeance de son clan : Konoha.

- Pourquoi diable ce môme aurait quelque chose contre Konoha, son ancienne maison ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais malheureusement, c'est un fait. Sasuke sera à la tête du Pays du Son, et des gens présents dedans. Il serait assez téméraire pour vouloir nous faire face et provoquer un conflit.

- J'ai peine à y croire… Sasuke qui oublie Itachi et sa haine envers lui. Permets-moi de douter des informations qui vous ont été données, Tsunade…

- Ne te méprends pas Kakashi. Sasuke n'est plus l'enfant que tu as connu. C'est un traitre à présent. Et Konoha ne sera jamais plus sa maison, si elle l'a été un jour…

- Asuma a raison, Kakashi.

- Si les autres villages apprennent ceci…

- Ils l'ont déjà sûrement appris. Nos ennemis se rallieront forcément à lui quand ils découvriront son projet… Ceux dont on met en doute de la loyauté se tourneront vers le coté le plus fort, qui n'est pas le nôtre, je le crains. J'ai peur que des dizaines d'années de sommeil et de paix nous aient fait perdre à tous le sens du combat…

- Certains de nous sommes des combattants.

- Les enfants que vous entrainez… ne sont malheureusement que des enfants, Kakashi…

- Si je puis me permettre Godaime, pour la défense de Kakashi… certains ont vu et fait des choses qui font d'eux bien plus que des enfants.

- Je te l'accorde Asuma. Il semble que ton élève, le jeune Shikamaru ait bien plus de sagesse que certains adultes. Je dois bien lui reconnaitre ceci…

- Et Naruto…

- Non ! Naruto était l'ami de Sasuke. Son frère d'arme. Il n'a pas l'objectivité nécessaire pour gérer l'affaire. Il foncera tête baissée pour récupérer son frère, ou mourir avec. Au choix. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de cette maudite tête blonde dans cette affaire, compris ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Partez maintenant. Pas un mot pour l'instant. Et toi Asuma, ramène-moi ton élève, j'ai quelque chose à la hauteur de son intelligence…

- Tout de suite.

Les sensei s'en allèrent. Shizune, le bras droit de l'Hokage partit aussi, et Tsunade se retrouva seule, dans son bureau. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se retourna vers la baie vitrée qui offrait à voir tout son village. Le soleil d'été tapait contre le carreau et le son des commerçants et des clients emplissaient les rues. Le village était en paix et rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber cette paix. Tant de gens insouciants, inconscients du reste du monde, vivaient joyeusement leur vie ici-bas. Mais Tsunade savait que la guerre menaçait. Même si les sensei, ses conseillers naturels ne voulaient pas y croire, la discorde n'était pas loin. Quand Tsunade avait appris la mort d'Orochimaru un sentiment étrange l'avait pris… Des trois plus grands, il ne restait plus qu'elle. Elle n'était pas la plus forte des trois, et pourtant, elle seule avait survécu. Et pour quoi ? Etre à la tête d'un sombre village dont elle ne connaissait pas les secrets. Elle savait que si elle dirigeait, les grandes familles du village étaient derrière elle, agissant dans son ombre sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre. Si Sasuke voulait s'en prendre à Konoha, c'est qu'une de ces familles malhonnêtes avaient fait quelque chose. Peut-être les Hyûga, elle savait les deux clans rivaux… Pour l'instant le traitre ne bougeait pas et restait éloigné dans le Pays du Son, mais demain… Les rumeurs le disaient entouré d'une équipe de jeunes à l'esprit belliqueux, en particulier une femme rousse, au tempérament de feu…

* * *

Parfois Konoha manquait à Sasuke. Le Pays du Son était si sauvage comparé à Konoha où il avait toujours fait bon de vivre. Il n'y avait pas de soleil, et la terre était tant imprégnée d'eau qu'elle n'était plus qu'une boue profonde. Les bâtiments étaient faits uniquement de pierre, noircie par la pluie. Le brun était assis sur sa large chaise en bois qu'il peinait à bouger tant elle était lourde. Ces petits passages de nostalgie ne duraient que quelques secondes, mais ils lui rappelaient à chaque fois que Konoha avait été sa maison. Aujourd'hui, même si le Pays du Son l'avait accueilli, il n'avait été un refuge pour lui, et maintenant qu'il le gouvernait, il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucun amour pour cette terre ingrate. Il voulait parfois retourner à Konoha. Mais sa maison l'avait trahi, et maintenant il fallait qu'il l'efface de sa mémoire, qu'il se venge, comme si elle n'était plus rien, comme si cela ne représentait plus rien d'agréable à ces yeux. Les villageois… Sakura… Naruto… il fallait qu'il oublie leurs visages.

- Tu as l'air troublé Sasuke…

Le jeune homme releva les yeux.

- Karin…

- Peut-être puis-je t'aider ?

- Non. Répondit-il sèchement.

- Tu penses à Itachi ou à Konoha ? Lui demanda la rousse sans se décourager.

- Donne-moi mon verre.

La jeune femme ne répliqua pas, et se dirigea vers le buffet. Elle remplit le verre et lui apporta. Le jeune homme ne la remercia pas et vida la coupe d'une traite. Il tourna son regard vers elle, et fut pris de remords en la voyant si dévouée à lui.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te répondre comme cela.

- Tu es dans ton droit. Tu es mon chef après tout.

Sasuke détestait ce mot. Il la regarda quelques secondes. Tout en elle lui rappelait sa partenaire d'antan. Sa dévotion, sa fragilité de femme et en même temps sa force… comment apprendre à oublier quand quelqu'un vous rappelle sans cesse ce que vous avez laissé derrière…

- Je sais que c'est dur de quitter sa maison. De l'oublier. Commença la rousse.

- Non. Non tu ne sais pas. Ce pays boueux, c'est ta maison.

- En effet, Sasuke. Mais je sais que tu veux retourner à Konoha. Tu le feras une fois qui tu auras fait ce qui doit être fait.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me suivre. Je ne vous demande rien.

- Je ne te jetterais pas la pierre pour vouloir y retourner. Si tu y retournes, alors je quitterais ma maison, pour te voir retrouver la tienne.

- Si tu ne veux pas partir, alors ne le fait pas. Répondit Sasuke.

- Sasuke, commença la jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu es le chef du Pays du Son. Tu as tué Orochimaru et donc le pouvoir te revient de plein droit. Ceux qui le contestent ou qui ne se soumettent pas sont dans le faux. Sais-tu ce qu'être chef d'un village signifie ? Cela veut dire avoir des hommes sous ton service et sous ta protection. Cela veut dire avec des gens qui te suivent, galvanisés par tes idées ou simplement parce qu'ils suivent des ordres. Tous les gens du Pays du Son sont à toi, et tu leur dois d'être à la hauteur. Laisse-les te suivre, mourir pour toi… C'est ce qu'un bon chef ferait. Il laisserait mourir ceux qui veulent mourir pour lui, et tuerait ceux qui ne veulent pas…

- Je ne veux pas que des gens meurent pour moi. Dit-il en un murmure.

- Tu apprendras à aimer cela. Finit Karin en se levant et en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce, laissant l'Uchiwa seul.

* * *

- Enfin te voilà.

Shikamaru referma la porte derrière lui, et ne considéra pas l'impatience et le mauvais caractère de l'Hokage. Silencieusement il se plaça derrière son bureau, mains dans le dos, prêt à écouter sa requête.

- Tu en as mis du temps. Continua-t-elle de le sermonner.

Il ne répondit pas, toujours obéissant.

- Bien, passons. Asuma t'a-t-il expliqué le contexte ?

- Non, maitre.

- Oui, bien sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Je lui ai demandé de rien dire. Quelle idiote, ça aurait permis que je perde moins de temps. Bon tu es un garçon intelligent… Orochimaru est mort, tué par Sasuke…

- Alors Sasuke prend sa place.

- Oui… Comment tu sais ça toi ? Questionna l'Hokage

- Vous venez de le dire, je suis un garçon intelligent. Je lis.

Tsunade le considéra un instant, sans rien dire et reprit :

- Oui et… figure toi que ce traitre est furieux contre nous. Mais ce n'est pas le seul. On n'en peut pas dire qu'en cas de guerre nous pouvons compter sur nos amis. Nous en avons peu, et le peu qu'on a préférerait nous brûler eux même plutôt que de courir un risque… En particulier ces lâches de Suna. On m'a dit que tu connaissais la petite Temari Subaku. Est-ce bien vrai, mon garçon ?

- Je l'ai rencontré lors de l'épreuve des chuunin… Mais il me semble qu'elle me déteste…

- Peu importe. Tous les habitants de Suna détestent Konoha et ceux qui s'y trouvent. J'ai besoin qui tu ailles là-bas… en qualité d'émissaire…

- Je ne crois pas que… Commença Shikamaru avant d'être coupé par un regard meurtrier de la part de la blonde.

- Depuis la mort du Kazekage, Gaara gère le village, conseillé par sa famille, son frère et sa sœur… La seule famille qu'il ait apparemment. Ce n'est qu'un jeune idiot, doublé d'un frère irrationnel et d'une sœur trop effrayée pour agir. J'ai déjà un traitre à ma porte, je ne veux pas d'un meurtrier dans mon dos. Je veux que tu rétablisses le dialogue dans cette famille, que tu les conseilles. Fais en sorte qu'ils deviennent censés, et que l'on puisse compter sur eux au moment voulu… Et ceci, est non négociable.

- Si tel est votre désir, alors je ferais de mon mieux. Répondit le jeune homme.

- Prends garde. Les anciens Subaku, ceux qui ont combattu à mes côtés n'étaient pas des tendres, ni des simples d'esprit. Je crains que les enfants ne soient guère mieux…

La blonde lui accorda un signe de tête lui signifiant qu'il pouvait disposer et il sortit sans un mot. Ses coéquipiers l'attendaient dans le couloir.

- Alors ? S'écria Ino, impatiente.

- Je dois partir… Mission. Déclara le brun en se mettant en marche, ses amis sur ses talons.

- Mais où ? Lui demanda Choji.

- A Suna. Je vais jouer le conseiller auprès de Temari et ses deux frères.

Ino l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Mais c'est de la folie. Tout le monde sait bien que les Subaku sont des cinglés.

- Elle a raison… On dit même que le plus jeune, Gaara ait des sentiments étranges envers sa sœur…

- Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais cru aux rumeurs. Et puis de toute façon, peu importe. Je ne vais pas là-bas pour les éduquer et leur apprendre à se comporter comme des gens civilisés. J'y vais pour m'assurer qu'ils nous soutiennent… Rien qui ne ressemble à de la folie. Répondit-il à la jeune fille.

Il prit les mains de la blonde et se tourna complètement vers elle. Du coin de l'œil il vit Choji s'éclipser afin de les laisser seuls.

- Tu sais bien que je ne fais rien d'irréfléchi.

- Je le sais…

Il posa son front sur le sien et se tût. Il n'aimait pas Ino et elle non plus. Mais il avait avec elle une relation particulière. Fusionnelle. Ca le tuait de la laisser seule. Il avait peur pour elle, peur pour lui. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il serait en sécurité, mais il n'aimait pas mentir, et il n'avait jamais été doué pour cela. Alors il se contentait de se taire et essaya de la rassurer.

- Je dois y aller… Lui murmura-t-il.

- Je sais… Souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il se sépara d'elle, douloureusement. La jeune femme laissa échapper ses mains et consentit à la laisser partir. Pour Shikamaru, c'était une profonde déchirure. Il laissait son humanité à Konoha et dirigeait tout le reste vers Suna. Si les épreuves avaient fait de lui un homme, alors le sable de cette contrée le transformerait en homme de fer.

* * *

Les sensei passaient leur soirée ensembles. Kurenai les avaient accueilli chez elle. Elle avait fait faire un feu dans sa grande cheminée ce qui suffisait à éclairer toute la pièce. Kakashi l'avait toujours trouvé fascinante, assez mystique. Elle était assise sur un imposant fauteuil bordeaux près de feu. Sur la table à ses pieds, un jeu d'échec en métal trônait fièrement, éclairé par la lumière de la cheminée. Kakashi s'assit en face de la brune et lui proposa une partie. Asuma le regarda faire, accoudé sur le fauteuil de la jeune femme. Kakashi lui rendit son regard. Il avait toujours su qu'il y avait eu une affaire entre les deux. Il savait qu'ils tentaient le cacher car la règle stipulait qu'aucun sentiment ne devaient interférer dans leurs vies. Parfois il enviait ce lien entre eux, parfois il les plaignait. Avoir une épaule sur qui compter, tenir à quelqu'un, puis le perdre… L'amour n'était rien de plus au final qu'un poignard dans le cœur.

- Toi qui connais Sasuke… Tu penses qu'il ira au bout de ce que Tsunade nous a dit ? Demanda soudainement Asuma, voyant que Kakashi avait pris le fou de Kurenai.

- Non. Il est jeune… Trop… Et il a autre chose à penser. Attaquer Konoha le détournerait de sa vengeance… Répondit Kakashi tout en jouant un autre coup.

Kurenai le regarda pendant qu'il finissait son tour et prit la parole.

- Détrompe-toi. Le temps passe et ne rend pas les gens plus clément. Les enfants que l'on a élevés sont dix fois plus belliqueux qu'on ne l'aurait été étant jeunes. Sasuke viendra. Il mettra à mal nos défenses… Dit-elle en prenant la tour du sensei.

Il répliqua immédiatement en déplaçant son cavalier. La jeune femme reprit.

- Il n'épargnera personne. Il n'a pas le goût de la pitié, pas encore. Il ne sait pas ce que vaut une vie. Il nous tuera comme si nous n'avions rien été : professeur, femme, anciens amis, et Kage, finit-elle en prenant tour à tour le chevalier et la reine. Echec au roi.

Kakashi délaissa le jeu, vaincu, perdu dans la contemplation du feu de cheminée.

- Alors espérons que l'on puisse être plus malin qu'un gamin… conclut Asuma en sortant de la pièce.

Kurenai se leva pour suivre son amant, et s'arrêta à côté de Kakashi.

- D'autres temps viennent. L'amour, l'amitié, la loyauté ni survivront pas. Il n'y a plus de merci dans ce monde. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous-mêmes…Sasuke aura sa revanche. Il ne tient qu'à nous d'être sur son chemin ou non…

Le sensei l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, puis se leva pour lui faire face avant de se mettre devant le feu.

- Tu oublies que nous avons quelques bons atouts dans notre manche… Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru… Si Sasuke est prêt à se battre, ils le seront aussi… Souffla-t-il avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme, attendant sa réponse.

- Alors tu serais prêt à les sacrifier pour mettre en échec ton ancien élève…

- Pas les sacrifier. Leur donner le choix… Ce ne sont plus des enfants… Et comme tu as dit, d'autre temps viennent…

* * *

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à l'hôpital ce jour-là. Sakura vagabondait entre les patients, leur tenant compagnie quand ils le souhaitaient. C'était une belle journée, et Sakura aimait ce genre de jour. Ce genre de jour où personne ne mourrait, même si elle donnait tout pour les sauver. Elle réajustait les fleurs sur les tables de chevet et remettait de l'eau dans les vases. Alors qu'elle passait dans les rangs saluant les patients, une vieille femme l'arrêta.

- Ma petite, pourrais-tu aller me chercher quelques fleurs. Je crains que ma fille ne soit pas assez attentionnée pour me rendre visite…

Sakura lui sourit et accepta de bon cœur. Néanmoins, elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à cette vieille femme, seule dans son lit, avec personne à qui parler. Elle sortit de l'enceinte du bâtiment et se dirigea vers la plaine qui était derrière l'hôpital. Une multitude de fleurs sauvages poussaient ici quand le printemps venait. Elle en coupa un beau bouquet avec application. Soudain quelqu'un apparut dans son champ de vision en bondissant. Elle se releva précipitamment en mettant la main sur son cœur qui voulait sortir de sa poitrine, effrayée.

- Naruto… Souffla-t-elle en rattrapant son souffle coupé par la surprise.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une pointe de malice dans sa voix.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Lui dit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule en comprenant qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Le jeune homme tendit la main pour récupérer le bouquet et accompagna la kunoichi jusqu'au chevet de la vieille dame. Ils restèrent un instant près du lit, tous les deux afin de tenir compagnie à la patiente. Finalement, ils repartirent tous les deux, en empruntant le même chemin.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent près de la porte principale de Konoha et aperçurent Shikamaru, quittant le village. Le blond l'interpella.

- Hé ? Nara ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

Le brun se retourna, recula de quelques pas afin de se retourner vers ses amis pour s'expliquer.

- Tsunade m'a confié une mission. Je dois aller à Suna, comme une sorte d'émissaire…

Naruto et Sakura s'échangèrent un regard inquiet et le blond poursuivit :

- Pourquoi elle t'a demandé ça ? Aller à Suna c'est pas vraiment une balade de santé…

- Tu m'en diras tant… Apparemment, elle pense qu'il nous faut des alliés… Des alliés fidèles…

Sakura cacha un sourire désabusé tandis que Naruto répliqua.

- Des alliés fidèles ? A Suna ? La vieille a perdu sa tête quelque part…

Il ne continua pas plus loin car son amie lui lança un regard noir, lui intimant d'arrêter d'insulter son sensei.

- Et pourquoi a-t-on besoin d'alliés comme Suna ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de répondre. J'imagine que la Godaime vous informera en temps voulu… Termina-t-il avant de les quitter.

* * *

Tsunade n'avait pas bougé de son bureau depuis la matinée. Elle avait reçu tous les plus hauts placés de Konoha, à commencer par Danzô. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cet homme-là, ces pratiques et son éthique. Néanmoins, elle avait consenti à mettre son élève, Sai dans l'équipe de Naruto. Il lui avait proposé de convoquer tous les ANBU de Konoha afin de se créer une sorte d'armée. Une armée d'assassins pensa t-elle sur le moment… Quel triste sort pour Konoha, des assassins pour la défendre contre des assassins. Quand il lui avait présenté Sai, elle s'était tout de suite méfiée de cet enfant. Il semblait froid comme la pierre, et dans un sens il lui faisait penser à Sasuke. Quand elle finit avec toutes ces réunions, elle avait congédié tout le monde, même Shizune, son assistante. L'Hokage pensait avoir un moment de tranquillité, mais quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle jura à haute voix et concéda à l'inconnu le droit d'entrer. Iruka entra précipitamment, le visage livide et le regard inquiet.

- Tsunade… J'ai des nouvelles de l'Akatsuki. S'exprima le brun.

- Et bien parle.

- Pain a massacré entièrement le village de paysans de Takumi. On le dit en route vers Konoha…


	2. Chapter 2

__Purple & Pink__

* * *

Pain regardait le massacre qu'il avait devant lui et Konan qui était à ses côtés. Le village paysan n'était pas en soi une menace, mais ça lançait un avertissement aux autres. Konan était un peu loin que lui, regardant le ciel. Ce dernier, déjà gris et chargé de nuages, laissait tomber une pluie diluvienne. L'eau mélangea le sang et la boue et fit des petits sillons bruns sur le sol. Les petits torrents convergèrent tous vers le cratère qu'avait créé l'attaque finale de Pain. Il avait commencé à tuer tous les habitants à la main et il avait fini le travail d'une manière plus radicale. Le criminel en avait laissé s'échapper quelques-uns afin que la nouvelle se répande et que les villages se tiennent prêts à l'accueillir. Il regarda sa compagne avec un regard détaché. Le roux savait bien qu'elle condamnait ce genre de boucherie, mais il la comprenait de temps à autres. Il n'éprouvait pas non plus de plaisir à tuer tous ces gens. C'était pour lui une mission, un devoir d'apporter la salvation à tout le monde. C'était son but, son objectif. Elle, elle ne voyait que lui et il la savait d'une grande fidélité. Il était l'épée, Konan était son bouclier, toujours attaché à son bras, toujours près de lui.

Personne n'était venu l'accueillir. On l'avait à peine laissé rentrer dans le village. Shikamaru savait qu'une fois dedans, il ne pourrait plus avoir de nouvelles de Konoha. Ce fut encore plus compliqué pour rencontrer le Kazekage. Les gardes du village le conduisirent dans une pièce où il attendit plusieurs heures. Mais Shikamaru était un jeune homme patient et avisé. Il savait que Suna était, malgré ce qui disent les papiers, hostile à Konoha. Chaque personne venant du village caché de la feuille n'était pas la bienvenue en ces lieux. On se chargeait de lui faire comprendre, de le faire fuir.

Finalement, Temari Subaku arriva, seule dans la pièce. Elle s'assit sans un mot en face de Shikamaru avant de le regarder avec colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle du même ton sec que le jeune homme lui connaissait.

- Après tout ce temps, c'est tout ce que tu me demandes ? Tu es ravissante, un peu plus féminine que dans mon souvenir, mais cela te va à ravir, plaisanta le brun.

- J'attends… Souffla-t-elle déjà excédée par le comportement désinvolte du Nara.

- Bien. Je suis là pour t'aider. Enfin plus Gaara que toi, mais si je ne m'abuse cela reviens au même ?

Temari fut prise d'un fou-rire nerveux avant de redevenir sérieuse et de reprendre.

- Aider ? Un écervelé dans ton genre ? Laisse-moi rire.

- Ecervelé ? On a plutôt l'habitude de dire que je suis quelqu'un de malin… Suna est l'alliée de Konoha, et les alliés se donnent des conseils et les appliquent, généralement.

- Suna n'a pas besoin de conseil de Konoha. Surtout pas, c'est bien la dernière chose qui nous serait bénéfique…

- Laisse-moi te convaincre alors… Demanda Shikamaru, joueur.

Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il convainque Temari afin de mener à bien sa mission. Suna serait une alliée de choix si seulement elle honorait sa promesse. Mais il connaissait les rouages des choses de ce genre. Les personnes à la tête des villages changent, leurs idées, leurs ambitions, leur amitié changent aussi. Mais Suna était seule et il ne fait nul doute qu'elle serait poussée dans la guerre aussi. Seule, ou accompagnée.

- Sasuke vient, et pas avec les meilleures intentions, on sera plus fort à deux que seuls…

- Je t'arrête… Sasuke, il me semble, en veut à Konoha, et seulement à Konoha. Suna n'est pas vraiment concernée si ?

- Tu as raison… Mais admettons que tuer plait vraiment à Sasuke et qu'il se dirige vers Suna ensuite. Et s'il ne le fait pas, vous resterez un village méprisé, dans l'ombre, piétiné par les autres. Tôt ou tard quelqu'un trouvera Suna assez inutile, faible pour la prendre la détruire et la reconstruire comme il l'entend. Sasuke peut-être, ou un autre, qui sait.

Temari ne répondit rien, et Shikamaru sut qu'il la tenait. Temari ne lui était pas si hostile. Elle le savait intelligent et réfléchi. Suna pourrait apprendre de lui… son frère aussi. Ses frères…

Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui avant de lui murmurer.

- Ne parle pas en ces termes de Suna devant Gaara. Il te tuerait pour cela…

* * *

- Non ! Je refuse qu'on les prévienne ! Tempêta l'Hokage.

- Mais il faudra bien ! Ce n'est pas comme si je parlais de Neji ou d'un autre. Il s'agit de Sakura et Naruto, des proches de Sasuke… Répondit Kakashi, sans se démonter face à la blonde

- Et c'est bien là le problème ! Ils ne comprendraient pas !

- Je suis sûr que si. Et puis si Sasuke arrive, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si vous ne les avez pas mis au courant ? Ils se sentiront trahis par leur village. Tout comme Sasuke.

- Attention à ce que tu dis Kakashi… Je ne prendrais pas le risque de voir des sentiments entrer en compte dans cette vendetta… Naruto et Sakura doivent rester à l'écart.

- Vous nous priverez de nos meilleurs éléments si Pain et Sasuke arrivent en même temps… Est-ce vraiment ainsi que vous préparez une guerre ?!

- Ecoute bien, Kakashi. Je dirige ce village et toi non. J'ai une guerre à gérer, toi non. J'ai des vies dans mes mains, et toi, non. Alors laisse-moi faire mon travail. Sasuke ne viendra pas, il n'en n'aura pas l'occasion, quant à Pain, il viendra, c'est sûr, mais il est plus facile de liguer les autres villages contre lui, étant donné qu'il menace tout le monde.

- Qu'entendez-vous par « il n'en n'aura pas l'occasion » ?

- Sasuke est le problème de Konoha. J'entends le traiter comme tel, avec les moyens nécessaires.

- Vous ne vous pas dire… Souffla le sensei, perdu…

- Hélas, je crois que les ANBU seront les seuls à pouvoir nous aider, déclara Tsunade en s'asseyant.

- Vous parlez d'assassiner un membre du village… Danzô vous a bien monté la tête.

- Il n'aura fait que dire la vérité ! C'est vrai Kakashi, autrefois Sasuke était un membre de Konoha, un enfant. Maintenant non, il a juré de détruire le village. Allons-nous le laisser faire, le laisser détruire des centaines de familles. Des milliers de vie, pour une seule, quel drôle de calcul…

- Je connais Sasuke, il changera d'avis quand il se retrouvera face à nous. L'assassiner ne lui donnerait qu'une raison de plus de vouloir détruire son village. J'étais son sensei, croyez-moi… supplia Kakashi, horrifié par la décision de la jeune femme.

- Justement. Tu étais son sensei, et si tu avais fait correctement ton travail, nous n'en serions pas là, tonna l'Hokage avant de reprendre ses esprits, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Bien. Si c'est comme cela que vous vous voulez agir, faites. Passez une bonne fin d'après-midi, répondit Kakashi, détruit par le récent échange.

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle en fermant la porte derrière lui, ne laissant pas l'occasion à Tsunade de s'excuser.

* * *

D'abord Shikamaru, puis ensuite Sai… tout le monde partait sauf lui. Naruto se sentait mis de côté, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut heureux d'être laissé à l'écart. Il était, là, dans une clairière à cueillir des fleurs pour Hinata car il comptait lui rendre visite. Il ne s'y connaissait absolument pas alors il cueillit toutes celles qu'il trouvait jolies, des violettes et des roses, sans se rendre compte que c'était de la mauvaise herbe. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était en paix, et que rien d'autre ne comptait sur le moment… Il allait rendre visite à son amie, lui raconter quelques blagues, la voir rougir, sourire. Il prendrait ses mains dans les siennes et ils se baladeraient ensemble. Le vent emmêlerait ses cheveux, et il pousserait les mèches qui cacheraient son visage. Enfin, il l'embrasserait, parce qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps. C'est simplement, que par moments, il n'en était pas totalement sûr… Mais aujourd'hui, Naruto était totalement en confiance. Son bouquet aux nuances de roses et de violets à la main il se dirigea vers la demeure de son amie.

Une fois devant, il se souvint à quel point la bâtisse ressemblait à celle des Uchiwa… Grande, sombre, trop grande pour le nombre de personnes qui vivaient dedans. Il attendit près du portail en bois qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Hinata avait du être prévenue qu'il attendait à la porte, parce que ce fut elle qui vint l'accueillir. En la voyant, Naruto perdit subitement ses moyens. Sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, il lui donna prestement les fleurs. Elle le lui sourit, et les prit en le remerciant.

- Neji, est ici, on devrait aller se promener, non ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

Le blond accepta la requête et suivit la jeune fille dans la rue. Comme il l'avait espéré elle rigola à chacune de ses petites histoires, comme prévu elle rougit quand il la regardait. Mais Naruto n'osa pas aller plus loin. Tous ce qu'il avait imaginé n'était plus que fumée dans son esprit maintenant embrouillé. Il ne savait plus s'il l'aimait, il ne savait plus rien du tout.

Hinata qui tenait le bouquet dans sa main droite, le leva afin de mieux le regarder.

- Oh… quel dommage, les violettes et les bleuets sont déjà fanés. Ils n'ont pas tenus…

Naruto la regarda enlever une à une les fleurs défraichies en les laissant tomber au sol. Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'une seule teinte : le rose.

Sakura…

Kakashi faisait les cents pas devant la porte du village. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, jamais cela ne lui aurait effleuré l'esprit avant. Mais le fait était qu'il était persuadé que Tsunade faisait une erreur en agissant de la sorte. Danzô était sûrement le pire élément du village, et même un sombre traitre à l'autre bout du monde ne pouvait l'égaler. C'était lui qu'il fallait abattre d'un couteau dans le dos, pas Sasuke. Ce n'était qu'un gosse, perdu, rongé par la culpabilité, croyant que la vengeance pourrait le soulager.

- Sensei ?

Il reconnut de suite la voix chantante de son élève. Il fit volte-face vers elle. La jeune fille sembla surprise du sérieux de son professeur quand il s'avança vers elle.

- Sakura…

* * *

Il se maudit d'impliquer la jeune fille, mais il lui faisait plus confiance à elle qu'à Naruto. Des deux, elle avait toujours été la plus responsable, la plus réfléchie. Et même étant jeune, elle était d'une maturité incroyable. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait, et il vit son visage aux traits encore enfantin s'assombrir.

- Il faut arrêter cette folie, Sakura. Si cela arrive, alors Konoha ne sera plus digne de rien. Et rien ni personne ne voudrait sauver un village d'assassins et de meurtriers. Retrouve Sai et empêche-le de mener à bien sa mission…

- Si je le fais… alors je désobéirais à Maitre Tsunade. Comment le pourrais-je ?

- Il y a des fois, Sakura, où ce qui est bien de faire, ne réside pas dans un ordre…

- Pourquoi moi, et pas Naruto ? Demanda la jeune fille anxieuse.

- Tu le sais… Naruto irait là son cœur lui dit d'aller… Je sais que tu sauras te raisonner…

Il entendit la jeune fille sangloter, déchirée à l'idée de trahir Tsunade, la femme qui lui avait tout appris. Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit vite, et regarda son professeur droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait avoir repris de la consistance et affirma d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas :

- J'irai alors.

Face à cette force de caractère, Kakashi se sentit fondre sur place. Il attira la jeune fille près de lui, dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa la tempe, alors qu'il la sentait trembler dans son étreinte. Il s'en voulait de pousser une jeune fille dans les méandres sombres de la guerre et de la trahison. Elle qui n'était qu'une adolescente, lui paraissait si femme maintenant. Il lui murmura quelques paroles rassurantes, et plongea son regard dans le sien. En un regard ils se comprirent et se firent leurs adieux, en silence. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et lui embrassa la joue, timidement. Il ferma les yeux savourant la candeur de son élève un dernier instant. Le sensei et l'élève se plantèrent au plus près du mur avant que Kakashi ne passe sa main sous le pied relevé de la jeune fille. Avec force il la souleva et elle passa gracieusement le mur.

Kakashi s'en retourna au village tremblant à l'idée d'avoir trahi son village et d'avoir perdu son élève. Il espérait que Naruto ne lui en voudrait pas trop, qu'il comprendrait, et qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose d'insensé. Il priait aussi, pour que Tsunade, dans sa colère, ne le tue pas.


	3. Chapter 3

__Chains__

Ce fut avec étonnement que Kakashi se rendit compte que Tsunade ne disait rien et ne le ferais pas à l'avenir. Elle le renvoya simplement sans un bruit. Il lui avait expliqué d'une voix blanche ses gestes et pourquoi il l'avait fait. Pourquoi il l'avait trahit. Seulement, il n'eut pas de réponse. Le professeur ne décela même pas une pointe de colère dans les yeux de son supérieur. La blonde ne cilla pas une seule fois. Kakashi fut presque apeuré par ce comportement. Quand il sortit de la pièce, il fut assailli par son jeune élève Naruto. Le blond se jeta sur lui, mais Kakashi le repoussa facilement, le tenant à distance.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Répéta-t-il avec entêtement.

Kakashi le laissa se calmer avant de répondre :

- Tu le sais bien… Souffla le sensei.

- Vous l'avez tuée. Vous l'avez tuée… Si Sasuke ne la tue pas quand il tombera sur elle, Sai le fera parce qu'elle sera en travers son chemin… Sasuke ne peut être sauvé de cette manière, nous avions déjà essayé… Et Sai… Sai… Le jeune homme ne put continuer, à bout de souffle. Vous étiez censé nous protéger, et vous, vous l'avez envoyé à la mort pour des raisons stupides…

Kakashi lui agrippa l'épaule, avant de lui répondre.

- Ecoute Naruto. Ecoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Il est évident que Sasuke peut être ramené, mais pas par les moyens que toi et moi possédons, ou même aucun autres hommes. Comprends le bien, une femme a un pouvoir que nous n'aurons jamais. Sakura ne mourra pas, elle saura quoi faire le moment voulu. Sasuke sera le remède à la peine de Sasuke. Elle sera _ses chaines_, sa conscience, son cœur… Elle le fera revenir vers nous, crois-moi…

Naruto se dégagea de l'emprise de son sensei avant de répondre.

- C'est horrible… Vous lui avez dit ça quand vous l'avez faite partir, ou vous lui avez mentit ?

- Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait le sauver…

- Vous l'avez manipulé comme si elle n'était rien… Je vais la chercher… Conclut le blond dépité.

- Naruto, ne fait pas ça. Ordonna Kakashi qui retrouva subitement toute sa prestance. Je sais ce que tu ressens et tu es injuste de me blâmer ainsi. Qui, en ce moment n'a pas foi en Sakura ? Elle qui demande tellement de la reconnaissance. Comme elle serais déçue de toi en ce moment… Kakashi remarqua qu'il avait touché un point sensible en son élève car son visage se radoucit. Sakura est une fille, une femme, intelligente. Crois en elle, c'est ce qu'elle demande constamment. Elle n'a besoin que de ta confiance…

- Et s'il lui fait du mal ? Il a déjà essayé.

- Il n'a fait qu'essayer, il n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour faire cela, sinon ce serais déjà fait…

En voyant la mine dépitée de son élève, Kakashi voulu l'aider.

- Sakura est heureuse de faire ça. Elle a toujours rêvé d'être à ses côtés, d'être son rempart…

- Oui mais lui… Il ne la mérite pas.

- Il apprendra à la mériter. Crois-moi, Sakura n'est plus la petite fille d'avant. Elle sait ce qu'elle vaut et jamais plus elle ne se laissera éclipser par quelqu'un d'autre…

Si Kakashi croyait en partie à ce qu'il avait dit, il avait peur pour son élève. Sasuke était plus imprévisible que jamais. Son revanche contre Konoha, contre son frère l'avait rendu horriblement froid et il pourrait être possible que Sakura ne soit pas suffisante à lui redonner de l'humanité. Pire encore, sa présence pourrait aggraver les choses. Il espérait que Sakura soit assez fort. Mais l'espoir avait tué bien des gens…

Shikamaru était seul contre tous à Suna. Il le savait fort bien et chacun se plaisait à lui rappeler. On tentait de l'effrayer pour qu'il quitte le village du sable comme l'étranger qu'il était. La seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider était Temari, mais que pouvait faire une femme et un homme contre un peuple avec un fou à leur tête ? Il savait que Temari était terrifiée par son frère. Elle l'avait vu décimer toute sa famille pour une simple colère. Elle ne ferait rien que ne soit pas en son sens, du moins pas maintenant. Shikamaru l'avait connu forte, sauvage et indomptable. Mais apparemment, elle n'était plus qu'un animal sauvage auquel on a mis _des chaines_.

Alors que le banquet était bruyant et festif, jamais la famille Subaku n'avait paru aussi éteinte. Shikamaru était assis près d'eux, les observant tous. Temari semblait ailleurs, peut-être loin d'ici, loin de son frère, loin de Suna… Kankuro avait le visage penché vers ses genoux, tandis que Gaara regardait la salle sans un mot. Shikamaru avait remarqué que tous les soirs se ressemblaient à Suna. Il avait du bruit, du monde, des inconnus, des proches du pouvoir… Gaara aimait s'entourer de personnes… Aussi, le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha du cadet qui le remarqua toute de suite. Le roux ne lui parla pas, mais Shikamaru ne se démonta pas et engagea la conversation.

- Jolie soirée. Commença-t-il plutôt maladroitement.

- Simple routine. Lui répondit le roux d'une voix ennuyée.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mon enthousiasme est sans doute trop grand. A Konoha, il n'y a pas ce genre d'extravagances. C'est plutôt terne et… chiant à en mourir. Plaisanta-t-il…

- Des extravagances… ce n'est pas vraiment ainsi que j'aurais appelé cela…

- C'est un grand mot n'est-ce pas ? Il est généralement utiliser pour des grandes choses, ou des grands hommes… Continua le brun.

- Fais-je partie de ce groupe d'homme ?

- Sommes-nous extravagant parce qu'on aime les jolies choses, les jolies femmes, les grandes fêtes, la foule, le bruit ? Je dirais, que ceci, c'est la routine, c'est la banalité… C'est telle que les grands hommes devraient être…

Gaara se tourna vers lui, plus attentif.

- On appelle extravagant ceux qu'on envie… Termina Shikamaru conscient de son début d'emprise.

Gaara le regarda avec un intérêt certain. C'était le premier qui lui parlait pas comme à un fou.

- Votre nom ?

- Nara Shikamaru. Lui répondit le concerné le plus simplement du monde.

Gaara réprima un sourire avant de lui dire :

- Tu as affronté brillamment ma sœur à l'examen des genins non ?

- Elle ne s'est pas mal débrouillée je dirais…

- N'importe quoi. Si elle ne t'a pas battu c'est que c'était une bonne à rien…

Shikamaru ne répondit pas mais se sentit mal à l'aise face au mépris du jeune homme pour sa sœur. Gaara ne s'en aperçut pas et continuer.

- Mais c'est juste une fille non ? J'aime les gens brillant Shikamaru… Je ne suis entourer que d'étrangers ou d'ignorants… Parle-moi encore de ton village, toujours autant d'incapables ? Et ce Sasuke que devient-il ?

Shikamaru sourit sous sa cape. Alors il ne savait rien ? Gaara n'était qu'un âne couronné. Il avait le pouvoir parce qu'on le craignait, mais on l'écartait de tout. Shikamaru allait le réintégrer, lui apprendre comme diriger. Cela serait comme si c'était lui que diriger. Il serait l'esprit, tandis que Gaara sera son corps, sa matière.

Ils discutèrent ainsi quelques temps, et finalement Gaara se leva, partit suivit par son frère ainé. Temari vint s'assoir à côté du brun.

- Tu as réussi à charmer le serpent… Bien joué… Mais le reste, comment fera tu pour charmer les autres ? Pour me charmer moi ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'être heureuse de voir mon frère devenir ta marionnette…

Shikamaru la regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui sourit avant de lui répondre :

- Je le ferais d'une autre manière que ton frère… Tu sais je suis doué avec ma langue… Lui murmura-t-il.

- Qui t'as dit que je voulais d'écouter ? Lui répondit-elle avec malice.

- Pas besoin d'écouter, Temari, tu auras juste à m'entendre…

L'équipe Taka était immobilisée suite à un avertissement de Karin. La jeune femme, derrière, avait senti la présence d'un autre chakra. Elle regardait le ciel orageux avec un regard septique, humant l'air silencieusement. Suigetsu et Sasuke la regardaient en silence, alors que Juugo ne s'en soucia pas.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Sasuke.

La rousse le regarda avant de lui répondre.

- C'est pas une grande menace, le chakra est plutôt faible. Ça vient vers nous en tout cas…

Sasuke réfléchit. S'il avait envisagé de fuir, la déclaration de Karin coupait court à cette option. A quatre il pourrait sans doute le battre, et puis le jeune homme était curieux de savoir qui était cet imprudent qui se baladait dans les bois, seul. Konoha savait surement depuis belle lurette qu'il venait et cette imprudence semblait peu commune… Aussi, Sasuke préféra rester sur place, en embuscade, pour piéger le fou qui osait s'avancer vers lui. Alors que chaque membre de son équipe avaient pris position dans un arbre, Sasuke se retrouva aux cotés de Suigetsu, surveillant avec nonchalance l'orée de la clairière, attendant comme un félin sa proie. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la personne arriver.

- C'est une fille, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Chuchota Suigetsu.

N'obtenant aucune réponse le jeune homme secoua légèrement son coéquipier, le faisant sortir de sa léthargie. Sasuke le regarda quelques instants, avant de baisser les yeux vers l'imprudente. Son corps se figea douloureusement, et son cœur se serra. En bas, Sakura était là, comme une gerbe de fleur qui jaillissait dans une verte prairie. Suigetsu le regarda avec inquiétude avant de réitérer sa question. Sasuke balbutia quelques mots, incompréhensibles.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On la tue, on la laisse ? Demanda désespérément Suigetsu.

Perdu, Sasuke lui répondit un peu trop fort.

- Quoi ? Non ! Commanda-t-il alors que Sakura l'entendit.

Il la vit lever les yeux vers lui et un éclair de frayeur passa dans ses yeux. Cela ne prit qu'un instant pour que la biche qu'elle était pris la fuite à toutes jambes. Suigetsu réagit le premier.

- Juugo, la laisse pas s'enfuir !

Ce dernier descendit sans façon de l'arbre afin de contrer la jeune fille qui malgré toute son agilité fut rapidement rattrapée. Juugo l'empoigna par l'avant-bras, stoppant abruptement sa course afin de la ramener à lui. La jeune fille fut tirée en arrière, mais ne se laissa pas faire. D'un geste sec et précis, elle envoya son poing dans la mâchoire de Juugo qui fut broyée sous le choc. Le criminel la lâcha immédiatement sous la douleur. Chacun fut surprit de cette force.

- Pas une grande menace hin ? Ricana Suigetsu à l'égard de Karin.

Alors que la jeune fille allait les attaquer, la scène fut stoppée par une voix impérieuse. Le temps semblait presque s'arrêter. Les souvenirs affluaient dans la tête de Sasuke qui tentant de maintenir sa façade. Il était dans son dos et quand elle se retourna vers lui, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Physiquement elle n'avait pas tellement changé, mais le feu qui animait son esprit et qui brillait dans ses yeux était d'un tout nouveau genre. Il l'aimait mieux comme cela.

- Sakura… Minauda-t-il pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Mais sa proie avait vu clair en son jeu. Il lisait son corps toujours aussi bien. Quand ses yeux clamaient la prudence et la bienveillance, ses muscles, traitres criaient le danger. Sakura se détourna sur le côté et s'enfuit dans la foret. Sasuke, ordonna à ses coéquipiers de rester sur place. Il allait la rattraper, la chasser… Il ne pouvait se fier à ses oreilles. Son ancienne coéquipières était légère et ses pas ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Son souffle traduisait son dur entrainement. Elle pouvait courir des siècles, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas tout ce temps. Il dévia un peu sur le côté, faisait confiance à ses longues jambes qui pourrait couper l'avance de la kunoichi. Il s'arrêta, sur de son avance et attendit tapit dans l'ombre d'un arbre centenaire. Quand il la sentit arriver, il déplia rapidement son bras. Il avait misé sur la bonne hauteur, la gorge de son ancienne amie vint taper brutalement contre son solide bras. La kunoichi tomba à terre la souffle coupé, partiellement assommée. Au-dessus d'elle, il voulait se résoudre à le faire : la tuer comme un simple gibier. Mais rattrapé par ses souvenirs, par sa conscience qu'il essayait d'étouffer, il ne put le faire. Il regarda sa proie, étouffée par le choc, et la nostalgie le prit. Elle agissait aussi violement qu'une épée, ou un bâton. Il lui donnait des coups, et sa tête lui fit mal. Il s'écroula aux cotés de la jeune fille qui ne bougeait plus. Chaque instant lui revient en violent flash lui obstruant les sens. Ce violent mal de crâne le fit ployer et il posa sa tête contre les jambes de la jeune fille. Sa peau froide, mouillée par l'herbe lui fit du bien, mais pas assez. Il voulait l'oublier, les oublier. A jamais. De rage, il la frappa alors qu'il tentait de se relever, la laissant inconsciente. Le nunkenin se laissa le temps de se reposer, la joue appuyée contre les cuisses de la kunoichi. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni ressentir. Mais il savait une seule chose :

La revoir faisait encore plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Ses yeux, vert perçant le rendait malade. Sa peau, laiteuse et froide était aussi avenante qu'une stèle de marbre. Ses cheveux, roses, mal coupés, étaient si voyant qu'il semblait que sa tête allait exploser à leur vue. Ses airs de petite biche effrayée lui donnait envie de l'égorger. Ses mains, si fines et squelettiques paraissait avoir une force titanesque.

Finalement, tout en Sakura Haruno lui faisait mal.

Même son sang qui coulait de sa lèvre lui faisait mal. Il lui rappelait sa famille, Itachi… et tous ceux qu'ils avaient lui-même tuer.

La voir le vidait intérieurement, mais il ne s'en laissait pas. C'était comme un mal bénéfique. Elle le soignait sans rien faire.

Mais aller mieux, était alors, une vraie torture pour Sasuke.

Il enfouit un peu plus sa tête entre ses cuisses, humant son parfum et se concentra. Quel serait son futur avec elle à ses côtés ? Il y réfléchit trois secondes…

_Trois…_

Elle le haïssait. Elle venait uniquement pour le tuer et elle tenterait par tout le moyen de le tuer d'une manière lâche. Aussi lâchement qu'il l'a abandonné…

_Deux… _

Il la briserait émotionnellement. Son feu s'éteint peu à peu, et elle se donne à lui. Pourtant il ne se sent pas guérit totalement. Son cœur saigne encore et Sakura est blessée… Trop faible pour l'aider complètement… Elle ne veut plus l'aider…

_Un… _

La destruction totale. Leurs chairs, leurs âmes, brulées à vif. Il ne reste plus rien d'eux. Pas même un souvenir…

Il releva violement sa tête. Il allait vivre pour Sakura, il allait la faire vivre, et elle vivra pour lui en retour.


End file.
